Vampires at Lunch
by LostUmbreon
Summary: RolandShipping Grimsley/Giima X Shauntal/Shikimi I adore this pairing and it needs more love! One-shot Pokemon fanfic. It can also be read on my deviantART account; LostUmbreon. It's got the same title as on here, so feel free to drop by my dA account.


_'Young Elizabeth creaked open the door to a candlelit room and glanced up to the pinnacle. A spiral staircase twined around the edges of the room and the young woman began to climb. She climbed...until she reached the top of the pinnacle, to find but a handsome young man._

_There was a sickening thud as something heavy hit the floor. Elizabeth was unable to make out just what it was. The room was poorly lit by a candle here and there, an an occasional flash of lighting or flicker of the chandelier overhead. She flinched away as a bolt of lighting streaked across the sky. Hence she looked back, and there was not a trace of the young man, or the object that had clattered to the floor._

_The young woman suddenly grew tense as she felt a strange presence behind her. And then the ground vanished from under her and Elizabeth was aware she was falling at a rapid pace. Thinking quickly, the short, black haired woman sent out a Cofagrigus, in which it caught her before the bone splintering landing. Suddenly, out of the shadows a Bisharp sprinted forwards, wiping out the Cofagrigus in a flawless swing of its arm._

_Elizabeth gasped and returned her Pokemon. The Steel-Dark type closing in on her, swinging its steel blades dangerously at her, forcing her back against a wall. She backed into something. Stone still, but not a wall. Perhaps it was a statue. And then something strong and swift clamped around her waist, holding her in place. And a sweet aroma surrounded her. "You have nothing to fear, young one. I assure you that this will not be lingering pain...the name is Stephen." a soft, soothing voice whispered._

_She had no time to react. no time to blink or breath, or call out her Pokemon. The Bisharp melted into the shadows, and a sharp piercing pain stung Elizabeth's neck. Then a strange, unexplained dizziness. The room seemed to spin, and the edges of her sight presently grew darker, darker. Until nothing but forever blackness filled her sight.'_ Shauntal looked up from her rough draft. Scribbling on several pieces of crinkly paper.

Somebody yawned. "It's not as enthralling and entertaining as the last one, Shauntal." a blonde stretched in her comfy armchair.

"Yes, dear. It lacks strong vocabulary. Your last story shows up this one. I'm afraid this one seems crappy compared to your other stories." an Umbreon spoke, her golden eyes glowing from the dark corner she sat in. Her corner was pitch black, yet she was still able to be seen due to her snowy white pelt and glowing yellow eyes.

"And I suppose you can do better?" Shauntal snapped at the Umbreon.

"I have a strong faith belief." she replied sourly, standing and stepping out of the shadows, her ice blue rings seemed to illuminate, and her red scarf was wrinkled. "But for one thing, I do know I'll be having nightmares for a while. Vampires, where did you get that idea?"

"Oh...Uhm..." Shauntal looked away sheepishly. "Does it matter where I got the idea, Alex?"

"Yes, to me it does." the white Umbreon remarked. "I'm just a curious, nosey little soul. I may as well be vampire food. I just had like, a bad case of déjà vu. Like...déjà vu like that's happened to me before."

"How so?" Caitlin yawned again.

"I don't know. It was just...like...déjà vu like that's happened to me before." she shrugged.

"I believe that was in reference to the play that was here a while ago?" Marshal spoke up before dropping a hundred. Switching to one hand and panting in between words, "The one...where Grimsley...played the...role of...a vampire... I think...it was...called...Night of...No Moon... And Caitlin...played the...role of...Grimsley's lover...and she...wanted to...become a...vampire like...he was."

"That was Twilight by Stephany McEntrie. The vampire was a character named Edwin and Edwin's lover was Brianna." Shauntal pointed out.

"Oh right...I forgot...about that... Maybe because...I never...read the... Twilight Saga? ...I'm not...a bookworm...like you...and Alex...Shauntal! I...happen to...be more...of the...outdoorsy type...and hates...being indoors...like you...stupid and...blasted...female writers!" Marshal then shot up to his feet.

"You're dead you incontempt female Mightyena!" Alex bared her teeth and bolted after Marshal, who easily blocked her.

"You'd be easy as a toothpick to break." Marshal smirked.

"Don't twitch your whiskers at me human!" she fluffy out her fur.

"...whiskers?" Caitlin blinked.

"Humans don't have whiskers? I thought they did. It's how all of us fuzzy Pokemon feel our way around in the dark. Ghost and Dark-types being an exception. I happen to not have any whiskers due being half dark and half ice." Alex snorted.

"But humans don't have fuzz like you Pokemon." Grimsley pointed out, speaking at last.

Alex padded over and jumped onto his lap, then prodded his head with her paw, "Humans don't call that fur? How ever do you hairless creatures keep warm in the winter?" She asked.

The dark type user took her paw off his head and the albino Umbreon laid down on his lap, curled up. "We have things called coats and we stay all nice and snug in our beds." He then ran his hand through her silky fur in a gentle, soothing way down her back that made her go limp.

"Stop that!" Alex hissed.

The dark-type user snickered, "As a master of dark types, I happen to know each and every dark types', half darks or pure darks, weakness when it comes to being pat. And as of now, you, my friend, are so relaxed that you are unable to move."

"I worked hard chasing off those stupid Plasma grunts from the league." Alex muttered, and then sighed happily. "No but seriously! Cut it out!" The dark-type user's eyes sparkled and he did stop.

"Now get up, please." he said.

"I can't, it's your fault." she lied, then hopped off his lap and landed in a tangle of legs upon hitting the floor. Marshal, Caitlin, Grimsley, and Alex looked up at hearing a scribbling sound of pen on paper.

"Gotta write this down...good ideas for the next novel..." Shauntal paused only to adjust her glasses, and then madly went back to scribbling. "Blasted! Out of ink!" she then cursed and the group exhaled happily, leaning back in their seats with relief. "Thank Arceus for pencils!" she whipped out a pencil from behind her ear.

"Ooohhh!" the group moaned unhappily. Not another novel!

The next, shortly before lunch, Shauntal was sitting in the living room, hunkered over a typewriter putting her notes into sentences that flowed with eloquence. The words meshed together with such beauty. Alex was dozing peacefully on the couch besides Shauntal, an occasional mutter now and then. The ghost-type user had just finished typing the last sentence and set the type writer back on the wooden table just in front of the couch. Shauntal took the paper from the typewriter and added it to a forever growing pile of papers.

And then a pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back. She let out a small gasp, fighting the pull. "Relax, it's only me." Grimsley's voice said warmly. Alex twitched her ears and squeezed herself into a tighter ball of fur. Shauntal breathed a sigh of relief. "Sheesh, your own stories have got to your head." he muttered, holding her in his lap.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Shauntal asked, blushing slightly.

"I came to fetch you for lunch. But i saw that rather enormous tower of papers and knew you had to be almost done so I decided to sit down and wait." he shrugged, still hugging her like a giant plushie.

"And of all places, you had to sit behind me?" she asked.

"Well Alex is a couch hog." he then poked the Umbreon in the head and Alex swatted his hand with her tail. He withdrew it and returned it to where it was earlier.

"I, I'm not a giant stuffed animal!" she squeaked in an inaudible voice.

"Nobody said you were." he smirked.

"Then let me go, Grimsley." she stated.

"Nobody said you were a giant stuffed animal, but nobody said you weren't my prey either." he chuckled and the writer squeaked.

"Alex! Alex help me!" Shauntal wailed. The shiny albino Umbreon lifted her head and blinked at the scene.

"I would, but you don't seem to need the help." she yawned and hopped off the couch. "And besides, I don't help humans who disturb my dozing." and she padded for the exit.

"No! Wait! Come back!" Shauntal wailed again as the Umbreon walked through the doggie door and left the room.

"Just how a hunter prefers to eat his prey, alone." Grimsley whispered in her ear. It was enough so send a chill down her spine.

"Grimsley I think your the one my story has gotten to!" Shauntal shivered.

"Don't play silly with me Shauntal. I know as well as you who Elizabeth and Stephen were supposed to be." He paused for a moment a hugged her closer. "It was supposed to be you and me. Marshal was semi right. Edwin and Brianna? Hah, weird eh? It's like you would say, life is a good book with many climaxes."

"Please, Grimsley let me go!" The ghost-type user pleaded. He snickered. "Aye! Please! For the love of ideals and truths, Grimsley Giima, let me go!" she began to struggle to get out of his grasp.

This, in turn however, only made him hug her tighter. "No, Miss Shauntal Shikimi, I don't think I will. Do you think a hunter lets his prey go after catching it?"

"No..." she felt confused now and stopped trying to escape.

"Exactly." he chuckled and loosened his hug a little. She sighed and leaned back onto his chest, knowing she certainly wasn't getting away unless he let go of her. There was a long pause.

"Won't Marshal, Caitlin, and Alex wonder why we're not at lunch?" Shauntal asked.

"Hmmmm, I could care less about sandwiches. It certainly won't be a mystery when Stephen shows up and Elizabeth doesn't. Besides, _my_ lunch has already been served." he gently bit the left side of her neck and she tensed up in sheer horror.

"You crazy cannibal!" Shauntal whispered harshly. She couldn't move without hurting herself.

"I prefer vampire." he said in a mocking tone, though it was slightly muffled. He bit down a little harder and she gasped softly this time.

"Listen, Grimsley. I don't care what character you're portraying right now, whether it be Grimsley, Edwin, Stephen or whoever, we're waiting for the both of you! And personally, I don't care if Shauntal is you breakfast, lunch, dinner, or midnight snack. If you're going to freaking such the life out of her, tell us first. We'll need a stand-in elite four member." Alex popped in through the doggie door again.

"Oh Alex, thank you for sparing me from being eaten right here and now!" she sighed happily as Grimsley unclamped his teeth from her neck.

"I didn't finish." Alex rolled her eyes. "As I was saying. Grimsley if you really want to eat Shauntal then I think there's some string of something around here. Anyway if you don't need the string and you really do plan on eating her for lunch, then bring her to the table. I'll have to ask Caitlin if we have a big enough platter." and with that, the Umbreon vanished.

The woman turned her head to look at the dark-type user, who was smiling devilishly. "Grimsley, I swear to Arceus..."

"Just kidding." he smirked and let her go. She bolted onto her feet, gasping for air. He stood up as well and the pair walked to the door, Grimsley taking up the rear. "Oh and one more thing, he held the door handle.

She turned around to face him. "What is it now Gri-" she was cut off as he gave her gentle, soft and sweet kiss on the lips. He held it for a little before stepping back, then blinking; he realized what he just did. He then gave a cheeky grin and zipped out of the living room before Shauntal could say another word.

"And that, my friend, is why you don't write romance novels." Alex snickered poking her head into the doorway, where a dumfounded writer stood.

"Shut up Alex...but in a way, you're right. I think...I think I'll stick to non vampire romance related writing from now on..." she rubbed the spot where Grimsley had lightly bit her. The Ghost-user and Umbreon then walked down the hallway to the lunchroom.

But between you and me, Grimsley certainly had his lunch already. No bloodstains, no fang marks, not much pain inflicted. But I do have to wonder, how much did the half vampire take from poor Shauntal? I think Darach suddenly going missing after coming to the Unova Elite Four isn't that big of a mystery anymore...?


End file.
